Family Debut
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Returning to NCIS, Gibbs and Jenny, reveal the truth as to the two weeks absence. What the team didn't expect was said surprise to join the investigation on a dead lieutenant. Look ahead and see how the drama portrays along the way. Rating may go up.
1. INCOMING! Surprise

okay! let's pray tht this goes well for me. enjoy!

* * *

"Family Debut:  
Chapter One;  
INCOMING!! Surprise ^_^"

Ziva, Tony, and McGee walked in from the elevator, chatting about what happened about two weeks before hand. "All I'm saying is that you have overreacted!" Ziva complained.

"What I understand is that when the boss gets back, the little surprise will more than likely kill us! If it's something we're not used to, we'll have to get used to it, and if that's it, they'll snap by the point we aggravate the decision." Tony explained.

"McGee!" Ziva called, turning her head to him, with a look that begged his help.

McGee thought it over before saying something. "Sorry, Ziva, I'm with Tony on this one!" He told her.

She scoffed, and paced herself towards the bullpen. She stopped, though, at the view in front of her. "What is it?" Ziva pointed forward immediately after Tony asked.

In Gibbs' chair, behind his desk, was a boy about twelve years age, with pale skin, red eyes, and two-toned hair, drawing on a sketch pad. His hair was silver in the front, and navy blue in the back. He had a well toned body for his age, and there were blue markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a purple shoulder-cut shirt, a night blue, quarter length jacket, blue baggy pants, being held up by a red belt with a fender buckle, red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a white scarf around his neck.

A couple moments of staring later...the boy spoke up. "Are you gonna say something, or stare at me all day?" He asked in a deep toned voice, not even gazing at them.

Dinozzo shook his head. "Yeah, one, get out of our boss' chair!" He demanded, walking up to Gibbs' desk, not daring to enter the forbidden zone.

"He said I could sit here!" The boy responded, dully, not giving a single glance to the man.

Tony growled. "Look, kid! As an NCIS _very_ special agent, I can easily escort you out." Tony proclaimed. Ziva, and McGee looked at each other, then looked back at them, amused.

"He already told the guards that he, and the director are the only ones who can escort me out, unless under security precaution." The boy told him.

"That's it! Get up, smart ass!" He said, about to grasp his arm.

"You touch me, I can charge you with child abuse." The boy claimed. The two other agents chuckled at Tony, and nearly applauding the smart mouthed kid.

Tony leaned forward on Gibbs' desk. "Look, kid, if you don't move I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Dinozzo?" A voice asked, giving Dinozzo a slap on the back of the head.

The agents stared at Gibbs, who had just entered from the opposite side of the room. Dinozzo, slowly stood up straight, and turned to Gibbs, with a nervous smile on his face, as the other two got to their desks. "Hey boos!" He said.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Uh, well ya see,...I-no. Um...uh..."

"He was telling me to get out from behind your desk." The boy answered.

Gibbs gave Dinozzo a look. "Why? I let him sit there!" Gibbs told him.

Dinozzo was looking for an answer just as Jenny walked in with Vance, Duckie, Palmer, and Abby. "Agent Dinozzo, care to answer my husband's question?" Jenny asked.

Now the pressure was building. As Tony struggled, the kid was picking up his stuff from Gibbs' desk. "I do." He said, putting the black bag over his shoulder over his shoulder. They stared at the about-twelve year old. "Couldn't handle being laid off by a smart ass kid." He answered, crossing the room towards the desk next to McGee's.

Now the glares were on. "You call him that?" Gibbs asked, almost snapped into his barely seen temper.

"Uh well, ya see..."

"Simple question, Dinozzo." Jenny commented.

Tony was silent, unsure of what to say. "Should I not have?" He asked. He received another slap to the back of the head. "I take that as a yes." He answered himself.

Vance walked up to the boy. "Assuming what has just happened, you must be Kai." Leon proclaimed, holding out his hand.

The boy nodded. "And you must be Leon Vance! Nice to meet you!" 'Kai' greeted with the same neutral expression, shaking the man's hand.

McGee looked at the boy, then at Gibbs. "Uh, boss?" He questioned. Gibbs turned towards McGee, a little bit to Tony's relief. "Um, I know you just got back, and everything, but I have a couple questions." He stated.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Like what?" He asked.

Everyone turned their heads in McGee's direction. "Well, is the ki-I mean, Kai, part the reason you left?" He asked. Gibbs just nodded once. "Can you explain why?" He asked.

Gibbs, and Jenny looked at each other with a look that said 'should you or should I?' Kai rolled his eyes. "I'll tell them, for heaven's sake." Kai told them. Everyone's attention turned to Kai. "My name is Kai Hiwatari! Your bosses are my parents." He answered the questioning gazes.

Their faces went to shock, except for said parents, and Vance. It was very quiet for five seconds. "Wh-what?" McGee questioned, staring at him in disbelief. Kai nodded, slowly, and quietly, the stern look stayed pasted to his face.

* * *

not a good start, i kno. wish me luck with the nxt couple chaps!


	2. son's perception

glad u guys liked the first chap. here's the 2nd one for ya!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Son's Perception"

They all stared at Kai, all except for the ones who already knew about him. "Uh...uh..."

"Yes, is there something you want to say?" He asked McGee.

McGee kept quiet for a couple moments, before answering Kai's question. Sooner or later, with Kai staring down at him, he spoke. "Uh...no comment." He replied, simply.

Kai shrugged, and looked away. He knew McGee wanted to know how that was true, but he didn't have the courage, not just because his bosses were present, but because he found himself scared under Kai's mighty glare; one in which Gibbs might, somewhat find intimidating,...not by much him though.

Tony, still in between his bosses, walked up to this kid with a look of disbelief. He scanned the boy up, and down before he freaked on him, again. "How are you their son?! You don't even look related to them!" He yelled, almost allowing the whole office area to hear.

Kai chuckled, his notorious smirk upon his face. "I'll let your ME answer, then compare it to the truth, see how close he gets." Kai simply replied. He looked passed Tony, and at Ducky, who was standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

Hearing his title, Ducky turned towards the boy and looked at him, and every characteristic, especially the grand smirk he had. He then turned to our couple, standing next to each other, showing a light smile upon their faces. He paused for a moment, a hand upon his chin.

After a couple seconds, Ducky let out some chuckles. "What? What is it?" Abby asked, just as excited as ever.

Ducky smiled. "The little mystery of why they left is solved. It was for the family itself." He replied, turning from Abby back to our lovely couple. "You two headed into adoption. Congratulations!" He said.

The other agents let out a deep sigh of relief. They were thinking biological. If that was the case, not only would they be asking all sorts of questions, but work would become even more stressful. Not as much if the boy wasn't blood related.

The others came up to Kai, except for Dinozzo, Vance, and his parent. "Hello!" Ziva said, holding out her hand.

"Ziva Davide, I presume." Kai stated. Ziva nodded. "Shalomn!" Kai said, shaking her hand (i spelled it the bast i could in English). She smiled at the young boy.

Palmer stepped forward. "Uh, Jimmy Palmer!" He introduced. Kai just shook his hand, silently.

Ducky went next. "Hello, m'boy! I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky!" He introduced.

Kai snickered. "Oh, yeah! You're Dad's old friend! Nice to meet you!" Kai said, shaking the Scotsman's hand.

McGee steeped forward. "Timothy McGee." He introduced.

Kai turned towards him. "The same Timothy McGee aka Tohm E. Gemcity?" Kai questioned. Before anyone could ask, he pulled out the first volume of 'Deep Six.'

"Not another McGeek fan!" Dinozzo burst out.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Good book, by the way! A word of advice, though. If you try to make the characters like them, make it less obvious of who they are." He advised.

McGee paused, considering the fact Kai was now gonna be here for awhile, he must have figured McGee would do the same with him as he's done with the others. "Thanks! You like reading?" He questioned Kai.

He nodded before walking up to Abby. "You must be Abby!" Kai assumed, holding out his hand.

In an instant, Abby hugged the two-tone haired boy. Kai was stiff in the woman's arms, eyes moving towards his chuckling father, as he could only stand there, confused. "She is a hugger!" He explained.

Kai shot a glare that could only read: 'you could have warned me!' But, of course, the look on Gibbs' face simply replied by saying: 'where's the fun in that?' This made Kai slightly annoyed.

He heaved out a sigh, and waited patiently for Abby to get off him on her own accord. After a few more moments, Abby opened her eyes from her hugging position. "Too awkward?" She questioned.

"Little bit!" Kai replied, trying not to sound rude.

Abby released the boy from the odd position they were in, looking a little nervous. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it! You know because of how you like just meet someone in kinder garden, and you just-"

"It's fine, Abby! I'll have to get used to it, so really, it's not a bother." Kai told her, with the neutral look he walked in with. She smiled.

Tony stepped forward. "Anthony Dinozzo." He introduced, holding out his hand.

Kai looked at the hand, then up at Tony. "I figured only as much!" He responded.

Tony seemed curious. "How so? Charm? Muscle? Looks, obviously!" He questioned. Kai shook his head. "Then how?" He asked.

Kai let out a snicker. "Dad said you'd be the first one he'd hit, basic as that!" Kai answered, shaking his hand, then walking back to the desk next to McGee's at the opposite end of the bullpen. The others chuckled at the reply.

Tony turned to him, confused. "What's with the shake, then? I thought you'd ignore it!" He admitted.

Kai grabbed his sketch pad, and flipped through some pages. "I didn't shake to your introduction, but to your aid." Kai replied, as he continued to search.

They all stared, confused. "Aid? With what?" Palmer asked the younger boy.

Kai turned his eyes at them. "With my art! I needed to know what his face looked like." Kai answered, turning the page around. All, but Tony laughed.

Kai had a well drawn picture of Tony with his pain/shocked expression just as Gibbs passed him with a slap to the back of the head. The look was priceless, and Kai had a perfect copy of it.

The phone at Gibbs' desk began to ring. Everyone looked towards him as he picked up the phone. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said. Their was a short pause, as Gibbs wrote on a pad of paper. "We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone. "Dead lieutenant!" He announced.

The agents grabbed their bags. "Come, now, Mr. Palmer!" Ducky told his assistant. They left for the garage, to grab the equipment.

The team was about to leave, until Kai cleared his throat, awaiting his father's attention. Gibbs looked back at him. "Are ya gonna tell me where I'm going?" He asked.

Gibbs had only just remembered what he told his son the night before, and chuckled while doing so. "Come on!" He told Kai. Said boy grabbed his bag, and sketchpad, following his father, and his team into the elevator.

-- Crime Scene: Virginia Beach

"I remember this place! Man, what a sight to see." Dinozzo commented as he got out of the truck.

Kai stared at his father as he got out of the car. "Let me guess, a bikini contest happened at some point of the case." Kai assumed. Gibbs nodded. "I'll be ready to smack him for ya, when he starts gawking at girls!" Kai offered. Gibbs only chuckled as he came out.

"I heard that!" Said Tony.

"You were meant to!" Kai exclaimed to him, with a smug smile on his face, yet again.

Ducky and Palmer had arrived shortly after. "Ah, yes! Virginia Beach! We had a case with Kaitlyn while we were here." Ducky proclaimed, as he got out of the car.

"Who?" Kai questioned, looking at the ME with a confused expression.

Ducky looked at him confused, before remembering that Kai had only just met the team, not once hearing the name. "I'll tell you about her, later!" He responded to the boys confusion.

Gibbs walked up to his son. "Put these on!" He ordered, giving Kai a bullet proof vest, NCIS cap, and latex gloves.

Kai nodded. "Right!" He simply said, heading back to where the team was getting ready.

"Well, I actually like him!" Ziva commented.

Obviously, a conversation about him. So, he remained at the side of the truck, while taking off his jacket, and putting on the bullet proof vest he was given, listening quietly to the conversation. "The guy made fun of me! And he drew my face completely wrong!" Dinozzo complained.

"Looked right, to me." McGee commented. If it weren't for his composure, and self control, Kai would've been laughing, right about now.

Tony growled, turning to the junior field agent. "All I know is that when I get the chance, I'm gonna hit him on the back of the head!" He promised, returning to the gloves he was currently putting on.

Ziva heard Kai's gloves at her end of the truck, and knew that something was going to happen soon. She acted like he wasn't even there. "I am pretty sure that Gibbs would be on your ass if you did that." Ziva commented, awaiting Kai's next actions.

Tony picked up one of the boxes. "I don't care! I just care that I-"

"Do what, Dinozzo?" Kai questioned, hitting Tony on the back of the head with his hat. Despite his age, he was still able to reach Dinozzo's level. Ziva began to chuckle, as the two agents stared at Kai confused. "You knew I was there, didn't you?" Kai questioned, getting his hat on, and beginning to get a camera ready.

She smiled at him. "Hard not to hear latex being tugged on." She stated.

Kai only nodded. She was a trained assassin, it were to only be expected that she had keen senses. Kai respected this, for back in Russia, he developed these senses when he was young.

They headed up the beach passing some sand castles, and some staring civilians. They showed their badges at the yellow tape. The guards were about to stop Kai until Gibbs cut them off. "He's with us!" He told them.

They then allowed behind the tape, where the crime scene was. In the sand, there was a man a naval uniform, partially buried, pale skinned, and body partial decomposed. "Ugh! Reminds me of the movie, 'Halloween.' They had this one mad scene where they found a dead body that looked halfway eaten." Tony commented.

Kai shook his head, before taking a face shot; the right eye was attacked, and its nerve had was sticking out of the lid. "If you knew anything, most of the damage physically seen is from the birds, and maybe the crabs." Kai stated, before Ducky could say the exact same thing.

From his kneeling position, the Medical Examiner looked up at the Russian preteen, with a curious expression. "You could tell, that easily?" He questioned. Kai nodded. "What else can you make of this, might I ask?" He questioned Kai as he got a shot of the chest and abdomen.

Kai let the camera dangle from the strap he had around his neck, as his eyes scanned the the body. "Blood forced trauma near the cerebral nerve, for one. There's also some strangulation marks at the neck, no hand shaping, indicating someone with some pretty strong arms had cut off his breathing, trying to make it look like he hung himself. And, there is some healed tissue at the wrists, also indicating some one was trying to make it look like suicide. With no blood trail, and dried wound openings, means that he was moved. Time of death was about four to six days ago." Kai concluded.

They stared at him for what seemed like forever. He got all of that by just looking down at the man from his standing position, and he didn't even struggle with any detail. The kid was like a mini-investigator, and medical examiner in one. All of them, honestly, were impressed.

"Agent Gibbs!" A man called. He was an albino, with blue eyes, and orange, curly hair. He was wearing a gray suit, and red tie. Gibbs, and Kai with his curiosity, went up to the man. "Inspector Rodgers. I'm in charge, here!" He introduced.

Gibbs nodded. "Mind explaining what happened?" Gibbs questioned the man.

The Inspector cleared his throat, before starting. "We got a call from a boy named Max Tate. He was taking some vacation time with his father, here, and arrived earlier this morning. He claimed to have been seeing a man burying your naval lieutenant. After running around the beach about an hour later, he tripped over the leg, and unburied him, himself. Called us on his cell phone about a minute after. We're currently trying to get him to describe what the killer looked like to a sketch artist." The inspector concluded.

Kai looked passed them, and turned to where a bench was at, and a boy with blond hair, and pasty skin, wearing green swimming trunks, was sitting on a bench, and in front of him were three police officers.

Before his dad could say anything else, he found himself staring at his son, who was currently walking up to the young boy, crowded by investigators. "You gonna send up one of your agents?" He asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No need!" He claimed. They stared at him with confusion.

"What do you-?" Before the inspector could finish, Gibbs was already pointing at his son, who was less than ten feet away from the kid, Max. "How did he-?"

"My son!" Gibbs answered. Rodgers looked back at him. "Finished school early, came to see what a crime scene was like." Gibbs explained.

Back in DC, the kids there were on vacation, so saying that Kai finished early led Rodgers to one conclusion. "He already finished high school?" He questioned Gibbs.

"And college." He threw in. They stared at him, rather surprised, then turned back to Kai as he came closer to the police.

Kai approached the boy, looking at him, then the police. "Mind if I take over?" He questioned the officers.

They were already staring at Kai. "What are you doing here, young man? This is a crime scene!" One of them said.

"And my dad is the lead investigator from NCIS, that came here to do his job. He brought me, and allowed me to pass!" He explained.

"Even so, kid, we need to do our jobs! What would you know about it?" Another asked.

"I know you'd get better answers from the witness if he wasn't tensed up." He stated. They were staring in confusion. "Stress can affect many things; one of these things includes memory. Preteens, and teenagers are a good set of people who can experience this more easily than kids, and adults. So, I suggest you give him some space!" Kai finished, the smirk on his face returning.

The police were surprised, and enraged. Deciding to drop it, they walked away. The pasty skinned boy looked up at Kai, with a gleam of some relief. "Thanks!" He said to him, looking at Kai with sky blue eyes.

Kai shook his head. "Don't thank me, yet! I still have a job to do." He told the boy, getting out a notepad. "Mind telling me what happened?" He asked him. Of course Max began to describe it the best he could.

While doing so, the agents were at work, while Rodgers was busy interrogating Gibbs about his son. "Why'd you adopt a boy like that?" He questioned.

Gibbs shook his head. "Cause," He started, nearly glaring at the investigator. "he doesn't have a stick up his ass." Gibbs finished, heading back on over to where their dead naval lieutenant, leaving the inspector speechless.

Kai, just finishing up with Max, went over to where Gibbs was standing. "Dad!" He called. Now, of course, the agents were curious as to what Kai could have, so listened with patient, anxious ears. Said father lifted his head in acknowledgment of his son, and remaining silent, awaiting the news. "Max's story almost completely matched what the Investigator told, but with some differences. He claims that he saw an albino man, about late 30s early 40s carrying the bag to the beach, but looked more along the lines of a beach bag, so he didn't suspect much. Also claims that before stumbling upon the body, he saw the man's car; narrowed down make and model, and got part of the license plate. 2007 Dodge Caravan, Plate Number: TJD-28." Kai concluded.

"He didn't tell us that!" Rodgers complained.

Kai looked back at him. "That's because he was talking to an Inspector with a stick up his ass." Kai told him.

* * *

hope u liked, and thx 4 the good comments on the first chap!


	3. the secretary and the bullet

"Chapter Three;  
The Secretary, and The Bullet"

- NCIS HQ

The agents were still surprised at Kai's mental capacity, but kept their mouths shut, simply because just as they were about to ask, Kai shot them a glare so deadly, it could kill them if looks only could. He wasn't really social with anybody but his parents, so he really wasn't gonna open up to them, any day soon.

In any case, Max had come with them, back to NCIS, without his father. Kai was enough to convince him that the worst that could happen is his dad interviewing him in an interrogation room, which that, he knew wouldn't happen. Max had normally kept quiet, unless Kai or Gibbs spoke to him, but he was still a bit off the edge.

Kai brought him to the restroom as soon as they got in, seeing as how he had nothing but a swim suit to wear. Kai had lend him some spare clothes, and told him to put them on. When Max finished getting dressed, he walked with Kai back to the bullpen.

Max was now wearing a loose, green t-shirt, with a printed red 'M' near his left shoulder. He was also wearing orange cargo pants with green fingerless gloves, and green and orange shoes.

"S-so, uh...?" Max's head went down, placing a hand on his left shoulder. Kai turned his head back at him, waiting patiently for him to say something. "What's gonna happen, now?" He finally asked.

Kai sighed. He was lucky for his Bachelor's degree, but he didn't like playing 20 Questions; he made that pretty clear with the agents. However, Kai also knew that he was nervous, and practically clueless about crimes, and government cases.

With this being the only thing from not keeping him silent, he slowed his pace, turning around, and stopping at the desk he chose to occupy, looking down at Max. "Well, a federal agent will interview you, to see if they can get anymore information from you, but because you're under eighteen, a child advocate has to come to supervise you; they're sort of like lawyers. Whether you talk or not, that's all your decision, but I wouldn't hold back anything. Basically, once you're done, an agent will be sending you home, and won't bring you back unless it's for security detail, or if you remember something that could help." Kai explained.

Max nodded, hoping that he didn't have to come back again once he was finished their. He really didn't feel right with someone leering down at him; it made him feel like the bad guy.

Kai could easily see Max's character; at least under pressure. He would be nervous, and very hesitant. He would remain quiet, and deep in thought, throughout most of the time, however, when he did speak, he would be very confused, and maybe even curious. With that in mind, he figured Max must have been a happy, friendly, understanding person, who isn't easily put into a bad mood. Noting this, he also realized Max might just get on his nerves, as well, but at the same time, will try not to.

He decided to be as nice as he could, like with Abby, since he seemed sort of like her. "Take a seat! There's not much for you to do, now, but wait for the child advocate." Kai advised him, pointing to the chair that was next to the desk.

"O-okay!" Max stuttered out, taking his seat, calmly. Kai sat down himself, and brought out his notebook, a pencil, and began to write. Max, noticing this, turned his head to Kai. "I didn't really catch your name! What is it?" He asked.

Kai heaved a sigh, before looking back at him with dulled eyes. "Kai Hiwatari, Agent Gibbs' son." He answered, returning to the pad of paper, and his writing.

"Adopted?" Max asked. Kai nodded, continuing his writings. "When?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago." He answered in the same dull tone.

"Really?" He asked. Kai nodded. "Cool!" He said, turning away.

The awkwardness was there, and Kai could feel it within the boy. Despising his decision, he started a new conversation. "So, where is your mom, anyways? I only saw your dad down at the beach." Kai said to him.

Max saddened, and he allowed it to look evident. "She lives up here, in DC. Her and Dad divorced last month. She works in the Children R&D Care Facility. It's in the navy! I visit her every other weekend, and live with my dad, regularly." He answered.

Now it was easier to understand the way he was acting. It would have been easier for him if it were not for the trouble he was facing. A divorce was hard on people, but if the couple had a children, or in this case, just a kid, they would struggle adapting to a new life style, and possibly, all sorts of changes the parents would bring to them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Agent Gibbs!" The two looked up to see a black woman, with brown, braided hair, in a bun, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt, with an orange blouse, and black lifts.

Kai cleared his throat. "Dad will be back soon, but currently isn't present." He informed her.

"Dad? I'm looking at his son?" She questioned, staring down at him in complete disbelief.

"Adopted two weeks ago." He explained for the third time that day.

She smiled. "I see!" The woman said with a nod. "You're Max Tate?" She questioned Max. He nodded, happily. "I'm Miss Neer, I'm a Child Advocate." She explained.

"I figured!" Max said, half-heartily, and throwing in a nervous chuckle.

Kai looked past Miss Neer, and saw his father, coming up to his desk. "Here he comes!" Kai stated. Miss Neer turned around, and saw Gibbs, holding two coffees, and a water in a container. He gave the water to Max, and one of the coffees to Kai. "Thanks!" He muttered. Gibbs nodded, and, simultaneously, the two took a sip.

They stared at the two. Said two had blank expressions on their faces, only just realizing the stares. "What?" They questioned the same way they took the first sip of coffee; at the same time.

Miss Neer shook her head, while Max just silenced himself, seeing as how there was no point in trying to explain. "Nothing!" Max finally said. The two shrugged, and returned to their coffee.

"Agent Gibbs!" All four looked up, and saw Gibbs' wife/Kai's mother/Director Jennifer Gibbs. "The Secretary of Defense wants to speak to you in MTAC." She stated.

Gibbs got up, followed by Kai, whom after leaving his chair, Miss Neer filled. "What about?" Kai asked as he followed his parents up to MTAC.

Gibbs turned back to his son. "You'll find out!" He said.

- While Kai Was With Max; Fifteen Minutes ago: Autopsy

Gibbs entered autopsy. "What do ya got, Duck?" He asked.

"Jethro! We've barely started!" He proclaimed as Jimmy began to incision the scalpel.

Gibbs walked up to him. "Got a cause of death?" He asked.

Ducky chuckled. "More than that, thanks to that boy of yours!" Gibbs chuckled as he table the lieutenant was on. "Kai had given me a lot about how our poor lieutenant could have died, but he didn't say which it would have been. I began to examine the body, and found a bullet hole that was picked at because of the crabs at the beach. I was able to dig it up, and sent it to Abby a little less than ten minutes ago. The bullet entered his left abdomen plunged down into the stomach, split the pancreas, and into the large intestine, almost making an exit wound on the back, but, I found it, and was able to extract it. Death would have taken at least ten to thirty minutes at most." He explained.

Gibbs turned around heading for the door. "Thanks Duck!"

- Five Minutes Later: Abby's Lab

Abby was running the lieutenant's prints with AFIS, and was now testing out different guns as to see which the bullet could have came from. She placed the gun down, then took off her earplugs. "Abby!" Gibbs called, Caf Pow in hand, as he entered her lab.

Abby went to meet him. "Hey Gibbs!" She greeted about to take her drink.

He swung it away before she could grab. She seemed disappointed. "Ya got something?" He asked.

Abby threw one of her leers at him. "Are you like this with Kai whenever you give him anything?" She asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Just his coffee." He stated bluntly.

Abby smiled, letting out a light giggle. "Well,..." She started, walking over to her computers, "I began running our lieutenant's prints through AFIS, but no hits yet! However, I did identify the round of our murder weapon!" She picked up the glass that had the bullet in it. "What we have here is the slug of a 45. But, this kind only shows up in the guns officials use! Anyone from the police up to the FBI could have fired the the kill shot."

"Anything else?" He asked.

Before she answered, her computer beeped, showing the John Doe's print. "Actually yes! Our search has already ended. Meet..." she typed on the keyboard a bit, "Lieutenant Marshall Starr. No criminal record, wife's dead, has a ten year old son visiting his grandma in Jamestown, one brother in Sacramento, and according to record, he was supposed to be awarded the silver star." She stated. She continued typing, while reading. "He works in the Security Alert Unit in Quantico." She finished.

Gibbs turned to her. "Good work!" He said, walking away.

Abby was about him, but found her Caf Pow right in front of her.

- MTAC: Current Time; Kai's POV

I sat in the back, in between Dinozzo, and McGee with Ziva in front of him. "So, what exactly did I miss?" I whispered to them, hoping for an answer.

"Um..." McGee turned his head towards me. "Ducky found a bullet in one of the gashed areas, and found it to be the kill shot." He started.

"Tortured?" I questioned.

"Most likely." Ziva whispered, turning her head back at me.

"Slugs came from a 45 only officials would use." Dinozzo threw in.

"Police, FBI, CIA, people like them?" They nodded. "That will only lead to a long suspect list, I somehow know it!" I whispered.

Tony turned towards me. "At least you don't have to go through it." He complained.

I shrugged. "I could. There's nothing better to do!" I said in regular volume.

They stared at me, surprised. "But, that's ultimate boredom!" Tony warned me.

"Rather do that than sit around, doing nothing." I told them. Slowly, and hesitantly, they turned forward, silently.

What I said wasn't particularly true, but if I wanted to see what a case was like, I had to get experience. Besides, I knew Dinozzo would slack off, anyways, so I figure do it willingly, before he bothers me about it later.

"One minute sir!" One of the agents told my dad.

I straightened my posture, and shut my mouth; this is one thing I can witness, I know, but definitely something I knew if I got involved in, I would be grounded. Besides, this woman was important! I had no reason to disrespect her...yet. I don't know if she wouldn't get on our nerves.

They were signaled the three second countdown, before the woman appeared on the large screen. She was rather old, with shoulder length, curly, red hair. Her skin was a pinkish color, and wrinkled. Her eyes were one of the dullest shades of blue I've ever seen. She was wearing regular office wear, and was in an office (no duh!).

"Agent Gibbs, Director Sheapord." She greeted.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't divorced, yet!" My dad joked. I couldn't hold a chuckle.

The woman rolled her eyes, ignoring the remark. "My apologies, Director Gibbs." She said to my mother.

"Apology accepted, but I believe we're here to talk about Lieutenant Starr." Mother had her ways of making it to the point; I'd rather avoid detail.

She nodded. "Lieutenant Starr was helping us with a national security project." She started.

"The project being?"

"Confidential." She spat at my father. There's one reason to hate her; she practically hated my family.

Dad just gave her a look; the posture gave it away. "Marshall Starr was murdered, and by someone within any government agency. I suggest you reconsider." He told her calmly.

"I can't do that!" She said in a warning tone. She was getting on my nerves; yet another reason to not like her.

I had a feeling that this woman was a total bitch to everybody, and, if she had children, imagining how they turned out would either be hating her, or being a lot like her. I mentally shuddered at the thought. "Ms. Secretary, Lieutenant Starr is on a slab in our autopsy, and unless you tell us what's going on, I can see a big breach in National Security coming up!" My mom threatened.

She received a glare from the woman, but was firm. The secretary bit her lip, before looking down at them both. "I can't make any promises." With that, she signed off.

We all got up, and started for the door. "Sukwa..." I muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" Mom told me.

"Doesn't mean she isn't!" I said with a shrug.

"Still doesn't mean you should call her that." She told me.

"No matter how right you are!" Dad commented as we exited to the stairway.

They all stared at us as if we were crazy. "What he say?" Dinozzo asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Mom said, walking back to her office.

They all stared at her, then turned down to me. "What did you call her?" McGee asked.

I shrugged. "Sukwa." I answered simply, while taking a step forward.

"Um..." McGee was confused.

I heard Dad chuckle. "Called her a bitch." He answered.

I nearly laughed as I continued my way down to the bullpen. This, _certainly,_ would be interesting!

* * *

i try! let me kno how i did!


	4. field work

"Chapter Four;  
Field Work"

- Still Kai's POV

Dad was called down to Abby's lab, and the rest of them went with him, meaning I got to stay with Max, and Miss Neer. I was, to be honest, bored. I had stopped with sketching, and I didn't feel like writing in my notebook. However, thanks to McGee, I did know how to look up people's names with contacts using e-mail, phone calls, and texting.

I was sitting at Dad's desk this time, and simply went as I pleased. With texting, there were no leads towards any agency; we were thankful his phone was in tact. I was searching through the phone records now, and I didn't have any hits, so far.

As I searched through the list, I heard the phone at Dad's desk ring. Since he wasn't around, I found it necessary to take the call for him. I picked up the phone, and brought it to my ear. "Agent Gibbs' desk." I greeted dully. I allowed the person to talk some, getting the stupid question out of the way. "No, he isn't! May I ask what this is about?" I questioned. My head slightly perked up at the answer. I got out a notepad, and pen. "Where?" As the person spoke, I began to write. "Alright, I'll tell him immediately!" I told him. Another couple seconds for him to speak. "Alright, bye!" I said. I hung up.

"What is it?" Max asked as I got out my cell, and called my father.

"You'll see!" I told him.

- With Abby: Gibbs' POV

Abby had gone over a lot, and we were heading into what was important. "Okay! So, we know that he was tortured! Only question is why."

"Yeah, we got that Abby. What is this...?"

"Quit interrupting, and she'll tell us!" I told McGee. He had already done this three times already.

Abby twirled around with a wide grin. "Thank you!" She said to me, before heading back to her computer. "So, in the lieutenant's blood, I found traces of Cannabis. This drug used to be used by the OPS for truth serums during interrogation in the 1930's. Our killer must have had some sort of background with them." She started.

I nodded once. "Anybody with access to it?" I asked.

"Gibbs, getting your hands on this stuff isn't easy. You either have big money, or you know where to look to pick it up, and use it." She said.

I would have said more if my cell phone wasn't ringing. It was Kai using that cell phone we bought him for in case of emergencies only. "What is it, Kai?" I asked. Everyone down there stared at me through the silence. "Be right up." I told him before hanging up. I turned back at them. "Come on!"

They followed. "Where to, boss?" McGee asked.

We entered the elevator as it opened with Palmer coming out with blood samples. "To the crime scene! Got a call for another dead lieutenant couple miles off of Virginia Beach." I answered as the doors closed.

- Some Shack Near the Woods

The crime scene wasn't at the beach. No man was seen, same as no car. There was no witness, and there was no Rodgers to be seen, much to Gibbs' and Kai's relief.

It was a rocky pathway surrounding a small cabin with a shack near by. Within the shack was a blond haired, green eyed, dead, male lieutenant with wounds similar to the last body. "Are you positive though?" Ducky asked Kai from his kneeling position in the heavily damaged shack.

Kai nodded. "Almost everything fits! Only difference is the strangulation patterns; we got hand prints." Kai pointed out as Ziva took a shot.

Tony looked at the kid, slightly confused. "What exactly is your degree?" He asked him just before Kai could get a face shot.

Kai let out a sigh of grief as he let his camera fall, straightening his posture, and giving Dinozzo an annoyed expression. "Dad told you?" He questioned. The older male nodded. Kai went back to the position he was in, taking the shot, before looking back at him. "Tell ya what! We find something interesting, I just may tell you." He answered the man's question.

"You're low!" He complained in a whisper.

"Like I care." Kai whispered back with the same expression. He passed the older agent, made his way around the body, and walked up to his father, one of whom was examining tracks. Kai knelt down beside him. "They probably lead to a car, or some parking lot. I could go check it out while you handle everybody else." Kai offered.

Gibbs looked down at the boy, a serious look in his eyes. "You find anything besides tracks, you tag it, you take a picture, you put it in a bag, but call one of us when you reach the end, but if you hear anything, I want you to get down, and call for back up, understand?" Gibbs told him. His son nodded once.

With that, Kai took off.

Gibbs had just reentered the shack, where everybody else was working, just in time for Ducky to have a temperature on the liver prob. "Time of death: six to seven days ago." Ducky had proclaimed.

Tony looked down at the older male. "Looks like the two could have been in the same room, with the same person." He proclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about that." He started, reaching for the body and turning it over. "While Kai had begun further observation, we discovered a small puncture in the left shoulder that he had claimed could have come from broken glass, or fractured wood." They got a good look at the wound, and Ziva had even got a picture. "It's quite the unnatural piece so finding the real crime scene wouldn't be so hard for it must have been small, and confined." Ducky had commented, putting the body back down.

McGee, who had left the shack just as Kai started up the trail, came in through the back door. "Boss, we have a situation!" Tim started. Gibbs and the other two field agents went with him. "The tracks coming towards the shack, the one Kai's following," he pointed down at the ground where an identical shoe mark is. "the killer came out through the back door, and went through the woods, where his original tracks lead to." He pointed out.

Tony stared, pretty shocked. "Ducky said that the body was moved here within a half hour!" He claimed.

Gibbs gave Tim a look. "Give me the news I need to know, McGee, now!" He ordered, glaring at his junior field agent.

Tim was a little nerved up, but was able to form an answer. "Killer's still here, boss!" McGee finished.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say!" Gibbs said getting out his cell, and dialed Kai's cell.

- With Kai: His POV

My work had just begun. Going up the path there wasn't much to see but a lot of trees above me, nearly blocking the gray light above me, along with a lot of pine cones, leaves, sticks, and twigs.

Dad didn't have anything to worry about simply because if someone was still here, I'd hear their footsteps. Sharp senses kinda help with it. If there was a sound heard besides my own footsteps, I didn't have to worry about. If someone was still here, I'd know by sound, so, for the time being, anyways, I felt pretty confident that I could do this.

Continuing down the path, I found the bag that the lieutenant was carried in. It was bright yellow with red straps that went over the shoulders. Said bag had a hole in one of the ends, possibly making it harder for someone to carry.

I grabbed my camera, and took a snap shot of it. I then picked it up, and put it in a bag. I was gonna label it, but I seemed to have forgotten my pen in the car so I couldn't head back.

I continued up the path, and saw a bit of blood spatter coming from a dead rabbit. This guy obviously didn't know the meaning of the word mercy. I took a picture of the poor thing, and decided that it was probably I put it in a bag, for respect of its death.

Don't start calling me a sap! Things that don't deserve to die are regularly shot down and killed, and I knew that all too well; I watched it happen one too many times over, and I was ready to help find out who was responsible. I guess I had my plans on heading into federal crimes when I was younger, and Dad was helping me see what it's like, and I got lessons before I'd even get a paying job: I call that a bonus.

I would have smiled if not for the fact I was currently putting the little brown furred corpse into a bag. I felt like I was going to vomit. I've seen dead bodies, and even grew the nerve to go near them, but to feel their lifeless selves was a nightmare. One I don't really like visiting, like back at the shack. That was a great idea to flip the body over, but I would've felt better if it weren't my hands doing it.

Once I was finished bagging the poor thing, I gave it a prayer in Russian. A simple translation: 'thine innocent soul, rest in piece within the afterlife, and may God spare your kind from this cruel punishment.' I know there was no saving the other rabbits from being hunted, but killing for the hell of it is wrong, and I didn't like to see it happening. I took off my necklace, and folded the strap over the two charms, and placing it on the bag.

I stood up and continued my way down the path. There was really only tracks from then on out, but I didn't get time to continue down the path, for my cellphone had begun to ring with Dad's ring tone. "Hello?" I questioned, answering the phone. "What's up?" I questioned him. He had only begun to explain how McGee found the killer's tracks in the back of the shed, heading the same way I was. "Still here?" I questioned. I turned around as his yes came in. "On my way, right no-"

I couldn't really finish my sentence because something, more rather someone, had hit me on my head rather hard, I could only be stuck in a daze, before beginning to black out. "Kai!" Is all I heard from my phone, for at the moment, I couldn't exactly stay awake.

* * *

**i hate stopping at good parts, but it's too much fun! ^_^**

**Atto Shato,**

**K-Fang-sama**


	5. the chaos of rule 1

"Chapter Five;  
The Chaos of Rule #1"

- Tony's POV

The boss dragged me and Ziva out of the shack, and rushed us down the path. We found the bagged bag, and rabbit with Kai's little charm necklace on; one of which I had in my pocket for safe keeping, and found that he could have only gone up a few more feet.

By this time, Ducky, McGee, and Palmer had caught up with us, trying to help us search. "What do you think he did?" Palmer asked me.

I looked to answer, hoping the boss wasn't glaring down at me. "I'd say kidnap, if not for the fact we can't seem to find-" I slowed down my answer to see a limp hand sticking out from behind a tree.

"Find what, Tony?" Ziva questioned as I took a look.

Behind this area, I found our young little genius, unconscious, and on the ground. I prayed he was still breathing. "Boss!" I called, rushing over to him. Everyone came to whom I found. I placed my fingers against his throat, and sighed a huge sigh of relief just as the boss got down to my level. "He's alive!" I told him, my voice still relieved as he just stared, concerned.

Ducky got down towards us on the other side, staring at Kai's position. "He was definitely dragged from where he originally fell." He started, looking at his torpid form. Kai was on his side, but with the leaves on his chest and in his face, you could tell he fell face first. Ducky began further examination. "A couple scratches from the fall on his arms, and probably the shoulder and chest areas." He claimed. "It appears to me that someone hit him hard, and was in too much of a hurry to try much of anything." He said, beginning to look at the kid's head.

As soon Ducky got to the back of it, the kid let out the deepest groan that read 'you got a couple seconds.' And for what? Well, he opened his eyes about ten seconds afterwords, staring at Ducky's kneeling position in a daze. "Welcome back to the land of the living!" I muttered quietly as to tease him. I received a slap on the back of my head for it. "Sorry, Boss!" I said shortly after.

- Kai's POV

I head was pounding within the blackness, but judging on the voices and footsteps I heard, I'd wake up rather soon. "Boss!" Someone called out for, rushing to me. I felt two fingers beneath the scarf around my neck, and press against my skin. It sounded like Dinozzo to be honest. I heard several footsteps come towards me at once. "He's alive!" He said quietly. Yep, it was Tony!

I heard someone come around me, and when he stopped, I knew he was staring. "He was definitely dragged from where he originally fell." I heard an elderly voice say with a British accent. Ducky, no doubt. I felt his hands on my chest, and taking out my arms. "A couple scratched from the fall on his arms, and probably the shoulder and chest areas." He threw in. I felt him begin to check my head, and definitely knew, if I got irritated enough, I'd fully wake up soon. "It appears to me that someone hit him hard, and was in too much of a hurry to try much of anything." He commented.

I began to groan as I felt his hand against the skin that held my navy blue roots. My eyes began to creak open, most of what I saw was a blur of gray mixed with the leaves and twigs on the ground, and above me, the ME that was staring down at me. "Welcome back to the land of the living!" I heard Tony say from behind. I blinked, trying to clear my vision, just as a slap came. "Sorry, Boss!" He said soon after.

"Not to me, Dinozzo!" Obviously making him say that to me.

As I continued to reclaim clear vision, I slowly sat up, trying my best to avoid a head rush. That plan backfired as I tried to get up, that pain that hit me in the back of the head earlier decided to kick in, and it had just begun giving me a migraine. I was brought back to my knees, clutching at it, and taking a few deep breaths. "Are you alright?" Ziva asked me, her and my father, a hand on each shoulder.

I reopened my almost completely shut eyes before answering. "I'll be fine!" I told her, pushing myself up again.

Dad brought his other hand up, hold me at the stomach, and helping me to stand. "You're okay!" He whispered to me, giving me a pat on the back.

I was now standing straight, but I kept a hand on Dad's shoulder so I wouldn't fall; I still felt pretty woozy. As we began down the path, Ducky thought it necessary to bring up the subject of the rabbit. "I suppose you bagged the rabbit?" He questioned. I nodded once. "I thank you for giving it that with sympathy." He said, sarcastically.

I gave him a confused stare. "What do you mean? I put it in the bag, I said a prayer, and I even left my necklace there." I told him.

Now he seemed confused. "No necklace was there when we found it!" He proclaimed.

Joy! That was the only thing on my mind. One of few things my real parents left for me was gone.

Dad had seen my look of disappointment, and was about to say something until Dinozzo spoke up. "A necklace?" He questioned. I nodded once. "A bronze circle with a phoenix, and a silver cross with rubies on it?" He questioned. I stared at him, slightly surprised, as he reached into his pocket. "I found it! It seemed real weird, but I figured the killer might have left it on his hike up." He said, getting out a bag with my necklace in it. He reached into the bag, grabbed my necklace, and walking over to me. "There ya go!" He said, placing it around my neck.

I looked down at it, then turned over towards Dinozzo. "The man savagely murdered a rabbit for the hell of it, then comes back around after dropping a dead body, knowing other people are there, and leaves behind a necklace on top of an evidence bag?" I questioned.

Tony was struggling for an explanation, but Dad gave me one, himself. "He knew; he was just curious on why ya wore it." He told me.

I glared at him with a burning passion so intense, I could of sworn I saw his arm burning. I know my head was still slightly messed up, but when I focused, a lot could be accomplished. "Oh, dear boy, I suggest stopping before that focus turns into a larger migraine." Ducky said, walking straight passed us.

It was too random to pass up a chuckle. Dad couldn't hold one either, but Dinozzo was just staring at us as if we had two heads or something; the look was almost as good when Dad hit him behind the head. "What happened, anyway?" Tony blurted out.

Dad gave me that look that told me to start explaining. "Well," I started, reaching the truck Ducky placed the body in. I was sat down on the edge of the truck, and Palmer, being Palmer, stuck an ice pack to the back of my head with unnecessary force.

Of course, I had the immediate instinct to react simply because that worsened my migraine. "Sorry!" Palmer said after my grunt of pain came out.

My head came down as Ducky adjusted the hold and amount of pressure Palmer had on it and my head. "It's alright!" I told him. I let the pain set aside before looking back up at my dad one of whom was waiting for a witness statement, pad and pen out. I sighed. "I started up the trail like you allowed me to, for at the time, we believed killer was long gone! I was continuing up the path, found the body bag and the dead rabbit, seeing if there was some weird parking lot near by or something. When you called, and explained what McGee found, I was already turning around to head back, and just as I was telling you just that on the phone, someone hit me on the head, hard enough to bring me to the ground. I blacked out shortly afterwords." I told him.

He nodded once. "You hear anything?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said with a shrug.

"Maybe?" Tony questioned, walking forward with his head pointed in my direction.

I sighed. "I was a little distracted with getting back undetected while talking to my dad on the phone, Dinozzo. I haven't gotten enough training for my senses to be able to do both, at least not instantaneously. Besides, I was kinda knocked out, remember? I remember the basics of it all the way up to the hard bash I got." I explained to him, giving him a slightly annoyed tone.

Both of them nodded. "Okay!" Dad said. Tony had a smirk on his face, but Dad's face said that there was more. I knew him too well, sadly. "Train him!" He ordered Tony.

All of our eyes were on him, both me and Dinozzo had the same thoughts at the time, and I really didn't blame him. "What?" We both questioned out of the same shock.

Dad gave us that look that normally meant 'you know what I mean,' but he replied anyways. "Train him! I don't want this happening again, and next time could be a kidnapping or worse." He emphasized.

I grew a smirk, knowing I shouldn't be saying what I was about to, but I couldn't help it. "Yeah, Mom would give you hell for that, wouldn't she?" I replied, smugly.

Dad gave me the look that said to stop being a wise ass, and being a smart guy, I shut up; the smirk didn't leave me, though. "I don't really care what you say to this, young man, Dinozzo is going to start training you as soon as we get back.

Here we go with the same thoughts, again. "Are you kidding me? Why would I wanna train with him?" We both questioned, pointing at each other. I'm not normally one for complaining, but I had enough problems with Dinozzo from name calling to making fun of my heritage with his accents and ending it with making fun of my hair color. Really didn't like this assignment.

Dad gave us the same look as before. "Because I said so!" He said, beginning to pick me up from where I was sitting.

Again, I don't complain, but I do reason. "Dad, no offense, but even if you tell me to train, I'd rather have Ziva nearly kill me with her methods; at least I get along with her! When it comes to Dinozzo, I'm about one joke away, not even, from wanting him restrained, and making him quadriplegic." I informed him.

Dad, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, and Palmer, even, got a good chuckle out of that. Tony looked at McGee, wondering what I meant. "Quadriplegia is an injury to the spine that makes you paralyzed from the waist down." He told him.

Tony looked down at me, slightly surprised, while I just give him a glare that could only be read as 'and I mean it, too!' He let a long laugh out of that one. "I so doubt you could, short stuff!"

I had a migraine, and I was pissed at him enough, so, I turned to Ziva with only one question to ask her. "Est-ce que tu frappes Tony pour moi?" I asked her. She looked at me with an arched brow. "S'il-vous-plait!" I begged, smiling.

Ziva chuckled, a smirk on her face. "D'accord, mon plesir!" She said, walking over towards him.

"Merci beaucoup!" I said, my smile growing to a smirk as I turned back at Dinozzo.

Everyone else was staring at me, questioning what I said. "Kai, I don't speak French!" Dad said.

I looked up at him. "I know!" I told him, turning back at Ziva who had just punched Tony's gut. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Dad looked at Ducky, questioningly, and expecting some form of explanation. Ducky, just noticing, gave him a straight face, before sighing and giving him a translation. "He asked if she could hit young Anthony for him." He simply said.

Gibbs looked down at me, and gave me a glare. I looked back at him, in the eyes, even, calmly, awaiting what he might say. "Kai, I haven't gotten far with the rules, but I should have. Rule #1: Never screw over your partner!" He said, dragging me back to the car.

I let out a short snicker. "Dad, no offense, but they're your partners, last I checked." I told him.

He opened up the back door, seeing as how Tony or McGee would be riding with us. "Well, they're your partners too, unless you wanna stop coming to crime scenes." He told me helping me get into the car. Tony was beginning to laugh just getting to the front seat, only to get a smack to the back of the head. "You're no different, unless you wanna babysit; you know better!" He told him.

"But I didn't-"

"You think I didn't hear how you make fun of him; from hair to heritage." He stated this more than he asked it.

Dinozzo gave him a surprised glance, before I spoke up. "Dad, if Ziva punching him wasn't enough to tell you we don't get along, how about me talking to Palmer, and getting along with him better than Tony." I told him.

I was given several surprised glances, before they averted to Palmer. When he noticed them, he began to sputter. "W-well, I've been up in the squad room a couple times while you weren't there, and we talked." He explained.

"What about?" Dinozzo questioned, stepping so close he practically breathing down his neck. "Autopsy results, and converting back and forth in medical knowledge. As another tip, he also explained autopsy procedures, and invited me to help if I wanted. Very interesting conversation!" I said the last sentence to Palmer.

He smiled, warmly. "Why, thank you! Your conversation on Russian terrorist cells was pretty interesting, as well!" He said. I nodded once with a smile on my face.

Through the awkward silence, Dad put his attention at Ziva. "You help Tony train him!" He told her. I smirked. Only half a victory, but still a victory. "You!" He said, giving me a finger. I gave him a very pleased look. "I hear you breaking Rule #1 again, you're not gonna get any different sympathy than Dinozzo!" He told me, shutting the door.

He entered through the driver's door, and Dinozzo entered the passenger side. "At least it's not Rule #8: Never take anything for granted." I told him.

"It's not like you didn't know the rule before!" He said, starting the car, driving us off to NCIS.

- HQ

"Get ready for the training room, Kai!" Dad told me, while I was still checking phone records at his desk. Max was at home now, all thanks to the man that was now in front of me, Miss Neer left, and Tony was standing in the walkway wearing a pair of blue sweat pants, black and whit gym sneakers, and a white t-shirt, while Ziva was busy trying to find a connection between Lieutenant Marshall Starr and our other dead lieutenant, whoever he was.

I sighed, standing up, and giving Dad back his desk. He gave me a dark purple duffel bag with a long black strap. I put it over my shoulder until I was suddenly stopped. "Agent Gibbs, Mr. Hiwatari, sir, the Director wants to see you!" Mom's assistant, Cynthia, told us.

I looked back at my father. He cocked his head to the side with a face that could only read 'brace for impact.' I recognized this look, and this is when Dad and/or I would receive hell from my dearest mother. I let out a sigh before looking at Dinozzo real quickly. "Head down to the training room without me, take Ziva with you, I'll meet you there after our conversation with Mom ends." I told him, walking off with Dad.

* * *

im really gonna try my best to make it interesting; more interesting than Dinozzo and Kai in the 1st chap. hope you've enjoyed.


	6. brace for impact!

"Chapter Six;  
House Rules"

- Regular POV

You could guess that the two weren't really excited; more or less, they were trying their best to remain composed so as they do not piss the woman off. They entered her office single file, then stood side by side, looking at her. "You wanted to see us, Jen?" Gibbs questioned.

Jenny was staring at them both, glasses still on from reading documents, giving looks of suspicion, and concern; most of concern, as one would've guessed, was directed at Kai. To say the least, you could tell she was plenty pissed off. "Yes, I did!" She simply started. The director got up from her seat, went around her desk, and stood in front of them. "How about I start off with _what the hell were you thinking, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?_" She screeched at her husband. They were both taken aback by the sudden outbursts. "You let our own son go off, alone, when the killer could have still been there? Are you insane? He could have been killed, or kidnapped!"

"But he wasn't!" Gibbs started, but he didn't get to continue.

"This one time, he wasn't!" She barked at him. "You should be happy it was just a hit to the head, or so help me, I would have-"

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" Kai cut in, stepping forward.

Jenny stared at him with confusion while his Dad gave him a look of questioning, and in a form, relief. "What do you...?" Is all that came out, and in a quiet, concerned whisper.

Kai let out a sigh. "I suggested to Dad that I went up the trail while he continued the investigation at the shack. He told me what I should do, and said that I shouldn't continue up if I'd seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. I followed these instructions thoroughly, and just about, say half way up, Dad called saying the killer was still in the woods, and that I needed to head back. He also said that Ziva was already the path he was taking back, and that meant to move my ass. I had only just began my way back, but the svolochi caught me off guard, and knocked me out." He explained.

His mother was staring at him in utter disbelief. If there were words to describe this feeling, it would be shocked, angered, and protectiveness. Gibbs caught onto this rather quickly and spoke up. "I got Tony and Ziva training him, he's not going to investigate alone without McGee for protection, and we're making sure that it won't happen again." He told his wife.

She let out a deep sigh, before turning her attention back on Kai. "Alright, but dammit, Kai, don't scare me like that, again!" She shrieked.

Kai's hands went up with a nervous look on his face. "I had to promise that to Abby by the holy bible, and I'll do the same with you!" There was a short pause as his mother calmed, then giving him the look as to continue. "So, Mom, believe me when it's said: I vow on the Catholic Church that I won't scare you halfway to your grave again!" He said. The shriek was a sign of worry and near balling that Jenny had developed with some incidents within the two weeks they had been living together. These things were to be avoided at all times, and Kai had done his best to ensure they didn't. In a way, though, he somehow knew he couldn't _keep_ his promise.

The Director calmed herself before speaking again. "Alright! You're excused." The warning bell was off, and with it, the both of them left in a calm, orderly fashion as to not give her the wrong idea.

This was a house rule Kai made for him and his father, most of which regarding to said mother. Rule #5: When free from fight with lover/parent (coworker on occasion), leave as quickly, quietly, and as calmly as possible to not strike chaos. This was a very good rule, for once breaking it got Gibbs into another shit load of trouble over the tiny detail. He dared not to go against it again if such time ever came.

Right as they turned towards the stairwell, Gibbs gave his son a look of confusion. "Why'd you cover my ass?" He asked.

Kai's expression seemed somewhat startled. "Are you kidding?" He asked, looking up at him. "Her bombardment on you brings constrictor arms on me! I like breathing just as much as Rule 19, thank you!" He told him, making it to the bottom of the stairs, then heading to the gym, leaving his father behind, chuckling.

Gibbs had only just remembered that happening after Kai fell on his back, climbing a tree, and he was a good five feet off the ground. Jenny would have taken him to a hospital if Kai hadn't nearly gotten himself in trouble by smacking his own mother behind the head, and saying he was alright, and telling her to calm down. If not for realizing she was giving her husband an overreaction, Kai would have been so grounded, it was no joke to laugh about.

This was Rule #19 within the house: If ever caught in a tight state of being bitched at, change focus of wrath to ensure a quicker and more stable closure; make sure to follow Rule #5 as to not start another rouse. In truth, it worked several times before, and Gibbs was in debt to his son because of each time.

He entered the bullpen with a coffee waiting from McGee, whom which was alone, and working on something at his desk. "What do ya got?" He asked his junior field agent.

Said dirty blond man looked up just as Gibbs claimed his coffee that was waiting on his desk. "Well, Abby identified our other lieutenant!" He said, punching some keys into his computer as an ID came up. It was a brown head with green eyes, and of course, wearing the regular marine uniform. "Lieutenant Arthur Wayne. Works right here in DC. No criminal record. Parents are divorced; mom lives in Vegas while dad lives in Florida. No wife, no kids, one half sister in New York City. Posted as a guard at a naval Research and Development Children Center." He finished.

- With Kai: Ziva's POV

Kai had come in about fifteen minutes after he went up to see the Director, looking relieved. It seemed as though it was about how it could have been worse, and judging by the look in his eyes, he went through hell while up where he was. "What took ya?" Dinozzo asked, casually.

Kai rolled his eyes, and went into the bathroom nearby. He came out a good three minutes later, still wearing his scarf and regular sneakers, however, went to wearing light blue, flared pants, and a white t-shirt. I assumed Gibbs didn't spend a lot of time looking for clothes for him to use, and I had yet to question if they were from his house.

He walked up to us, giving us questioning stares as to when we would begin. Tony caught onto it, as the saying goes, I believe, placing a smug smile on his face. "Okay!" He said, giving him a light hit to the shoulder. "Let's get started!" He said. Kai and I looked at each other, the gleam giving both of us the same sense on how Dinozzo would enjoy himself; assuming he figured with how many action movies Tony's watched, I could not blame him for believing such, simply because he was right. "Let us begin with a basic punch." He said, getting into a fighting stance.

We both rolled our eyes as Dinozzo demonstrated the simple task, and judging by the gleam in his eye, Kai was already making a plan to mess with him. My prediction was true, quite frankly, and I must say, I enjoyed it!

"Just like that?" He asked, acting clueless.

"Yeah!" Tony said with a nod. Kai got into a similar position, but was very off, the gleam still in his eyes. He was very convincing, for Tony walked forward and began to fix his position. "That's better!" He said, getting behind him. "Now remember, you wanna make it fast! The back fist turns as it heads forward to make contact with the opposing force. Now, let's see it!" Kai did a very good one for a supposed first try. "That's it, now let's test that skill against the awesome palm."

I had enough of it, and began speaking as Tony got in front of him, his right palm out. "This is ridiculous!" I exaggerated.

He gave me a bewildered stare. "How so, Ziva?" He asked, that regular tone when saying my name.

I scoffed, one arm going up slightly as to how stupid he was. "You are obviously underestimating him as he his prejudging you; to the letter of your behavior might I add! It's only a matter of time before you fall for something else!" I told him.

He slowly stood u from his slightly crouched position. "What do you mean by that?" Before I could answer the idiot, I found him grabbing his stomach out of sting of pain that came from a very skilled punch from the boy we were supposed to be teaching.

We stared at him, slightly confused as he gave Dinozzo a look of curiosity and enjoyment through the smirk firmly placed across his lips. "Do I need to learn how to kick, too?" He asked, anxiously, more or less, excited.

I smirked, looking down at a pained Tony, still trying to recover from the blow. His face held humiliation with hint of vengeance. "Yer good!" He said.

Kai looked up at me. "Anything that I don't know how to do?" He asked.

I chuckled, before giving him a stern look. "Let's see what you can do first!" I answered.

- Ten Minutes Later

Tony was seeing Ducky before we got started, and I found myself nearly losing to a twelve year old boy. If not for the focal jab at the neck, I would have lost.

As of right now, I was carrying the unconscious boy back to the bullpen, thanking God that Gibbs nor the Director or Tony were around. The only person there was McGee, currently trying to find a connection between the two victims.

My partner looked up at me, shocked, before getting up, and coming up to my desk, in front of the chair where I put him. I found an ice bag in my cooler, which I brought with lunch, and placed it on his forehead. "What happened?" McGee asked, staring with terror in his eyes. Obviously, he was imagining how Gibbs would react.

"Training happened!" I told him. Of course, this was the second time in a day he was knocked out, so one would imagine him having a goat, I believe it was. No, COW! Yes, it was cow!

McGee was giving me a questioning stare. "He fight Tony?" He asked.

"No, me! Tony found himself unable to stand straight after receiving a punch to the stomach!" I told him.

"From you?"

"No, from him!" I answered, pointing at Kai.

McGee looked him over, and to our surprise, Palmer was walking up to us. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, casually. We stepped aside, showing the unconscious boy in my chair. "Oh, God!" He said, rushing towards him. He began to look him over. "Gibbs is so gonna kill you!" He said, worriedly. That was, in the words of Dinozzo, a no brainer.

"Why would I kill 'em?" We turned around to see Gibbs and the Director. We all moved aside to show the unconscious boy. The Director looked like she was about to have a heart attack, while Gibbs was giving us a glare so intense, we could spark into flames at any moment. "What the hell happened?" He screamed.

We all looked at each other wondering how we were going to get out of this mess.

* * *

sry if i took forever, but u'd b surprised how hard it was to come up with this...

oh, b4 i forget. as seen in 1 of the NCIS episodes with the Russian Ops; svolochi means bastard in Russian.


	7. Rule 25

"Chapter Seven;  
Rule #25"

- Regular POV

Tony had only just got back to the bullpen, but when he saw the kid knocked out, he stopped dead in my tracks, deciding it's best I stay silent.

He looked Palmer, who was very frightened. "W-well, I was just coming up here to talk to Kai, because the Doctor wanted his, uh, professional opinion on the, uh, autopsy reports, and when I saw Ziva and McGee there, I asked what was going on, and when they showed me him, I just went to looking over the, uh, damage there, Agent Gibbs." He explained.

Gibbs bought it, simply because Palmer couldn't lie all that easily, and Tony could tell he was about to wet his pants under the glare Gibbs had, so he'd be trying to get out of trouble, fast!

The boss man averted his gaze at the other two. "Well," Ziva started. "Dinozzo and I started training, and Kai had messed with him a bit. After a hard punch to the jugular, Tony could barely stand up straight, so he excused himself to Ducky. Your son asked if I could teach him something different, but I was wanted to see what he knew first. So we had a fight! In all truth, he is very well trained in combat, and he nearly beat me!" She exaggerated.

They stared at her in complete disbelief. "Yer kidding!" The Italian man exerted. There was no way a twelve year old nearly beat a trained Mossad officer. She was trained to kill a man within a matter of minutes, while this kid had only his fists. How could he beat her?

She shook her head. "No, Tony, I am not joking! It's because of the skill level I became more serious while fighting, and I jabbed him in the neck at some point, knocking him out for the second time today. I know I should not have, and I will apologize when he wakes up!" She insisted.

"I wouldn't! It's covered by Rule 18!" They all turned our attention to the nice Russian, who decided to wake up just when things were about to get messy. Tony, under his breath, swore he had perfect timing! "I agreed to fight Ziva because she was taking things seriously, unlike somebody else I know, but still, don't go attacking her, or anybody else. What happened, happened, and we can't change that, whether we like it or not." He explained, rubbing his neck.

Tony really had a lot to crack up right then and there, and you could tell by the next statement. "Oh, really, I thought it was just getting good!" He complimented, beginning to chuckle.

Gibbs and Jenny would have glared with the other agents if not for noticing Kai crumbling a piece of paper then throwing it. Apparently, the shot was far enough to make it to the target that was Dinozzo's head just as it turned, hitting the back of it with some grand force. Once being hit, Tony turned around, seeing Kai give off a glare that was fiery red, and ready to set him aflame. "Palmer," he questioned, calmly, "could you recite Rule #25 to Dinozzo, please?" He asked, the stinge in his voice filled with anger and annoyance.

Jimmy, just feeling a bit more calm, began to think it over, aloud. "Rule 22, don't interrupt Gibbs in interrogation, Rule 23, don't mess with a marine's coffee, oh! That rule!" Kai nodded, a bit more calm with the realization, but still plenty pissed. "Rule #25, There are two ways to speak correctly, when talking to your boss. First is you say it right the first time, and bring it up only when necessary." Gibbs and Jenny chuckled as he continued. "Second is to make it brief, and to get to the point! If what you have to say is unimportant, keep it to yourself!" He finished.

With that note, Kai got up, not struggling to stand straight, grabbed one of Ziva's books, then walked up to Tony, and giving another hit to the head for, surprisingly enough, the second time that day. "Remember it when talking to my mom, my dad, and me!" He said in a serious tone.

Tony let out a chuckle looking down at him. "You're my boss' kid, not my boss! No offense, but that's your only safeguard from me going full blast on you, but really, other than that, you don't scare me!" He admitted.

Kai's smirk crept up onto his lips, while using his other hand to tell his parents to back down, he had it handled. With that being done, they were put back, but still wanted to yell at the other agent. Kai, however, had different plans. "Let's have tomorrow decide that!" He suggested, that deep, mysterious voice that gave Gibbs the sign that Kai had just plotted revenge. "You, me, fight, tomorrow, during combat training; may the better man win!" He proclaimed.

Tony chuckled as if he already won. "You are so on!" He said. Him and the Russian preteen shook on it, the smirks identical on there faces.

Once they withdrew, Tony went back to his desk, and Kai returned to his sore neck, now being hit twice in one day in the area, and began to rub it, trying to ease the pain. "Palmer! Ducky wouldn't happen to have any ibuprofen, would he?" He asked, his throat seemingly dry.

He smiled. "Yeah, how about we get him to look at the hit ya got?" He suggested.

Kai nodded. "Sure!" He said, no higher than a murmur. They had begun to walk in the direction of autopsy. Less than halfway there, Kai stopped, turning his attention to the assassin. "And Ziva, mental note for the future!" He said. Her head perked up at the calling. "If I get knocked out before training, do me a favor and don't do it again, on the same day it happened!" With that, he walked off, rubbing his neck.

They only chuckled as he walked away from them. However, once he was wrong, Ziva was given the coldest set of glares you could come across. "Keep it that way!" Gibbs threatened.

"If you want to keep your job, that is." Jenny said, more calmly.

- Kai's POV

I was surprised Dinozzo was as so brave to say that, in front of both my parents, even, but I suppose it's because he has no reason to respect kids. The thing is that I have a higher IQ and combat skill than him, however, he is still as pestering. I would have to make sure he'd learn something real soon.

I entered autopsy with Palmer, seeing that Ducky was still working on our new lieutenant, whatever his name was, I didn't know yet. "Doctor, where do you keep the ibuprofen?" He asked.

When he saw me rubbing my neck, he turned back to Palmer. "In the top drawer, Mr. Palmer." He replied, calmly. He went through, and handed me the pills. I took one, and put it in my mouth. Frankly enough, Palmer had a bottle of water ready, and gave it to me so as I could swallow it. Would say coincidentally if not for the fact there were no such thing. "Kai, m' boy, what on earth happened?" Ducky asked.

"Ziva in the combat room." I answered, simply.

He seemed surprised. "And your parents weren't frustrated?" He questioned.

I let out a small laugh. "Oh, they were; I just told them to lay off because Dinozzo wasn't present." I only told him half the truth, other half was because I had plans for him, and I didn't need interference.

"Oh, yes, I saw! Why did Ziva punch him, anyways?" He asked.

"She didn't." Palmer and I stated.

He gave us a bewildered look. "Ziva admitted that Kai punched Tony, himself."

I smiled at the well known fact. "And it'll be more bruises tomorrow." I guaranteed, heading off, and into the elevator, to go see Abby, a smirk on my face. There are many rules about life and people, especially those from Russia.

And the first rule about Russians is; don't make them hate you, unless you have a death wish. And, Dinozzo did a good job of that in a day.

* * *

sry it took so long. hope u liked, and sry if dinozzo was a bit ooc, and i kno tht there is no rule 25, yet, but i made it up to add emphasis to the story, so sry if it bothers u. l8r!

- K. Fang-sama


End file.
